Talk:Battle Frankies/General Franky
Swordsman? Are you sure the "robot" is a swordsman? Isn't Franky the swordsman (despite his crappy swordplay), not the robot? 01:24, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I saw the robot as the swordsman since it was the one actually holding and working the sword, even though Franky was controlling it. I compared it to what Doflamingo did with Atmos. Atmos was using his swords while Doflamingo controlled him, but that doesn't make Doflamingo a swordsman, since Atmos was the one using them. Same idea here, only a different method of control. 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But if the "robot" is a swordsman, wouldn't it make more sense that it's a cyborg? Part-living, part-machinery. 02:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't be a cyborg since the robot itself has no biological components, just Franky controlling it. If you think of it that way, every ship and vehicle would be a cyborg since it has mechanical components with a human controlling them. If we consider Franky the swordsman, then couldn't he have been considered a Devil Fruit user on Thriller Bark when he docked with Chopper? I think "swordsmen" should only apply to the robot itself and not Franky. 04:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) But Franky swung the sword while wearing the robot. And if we go by the way you said, then wouldn't Brachio Tank V be a sniper, due to Usopp firing it? 05:08, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure, because if that's the case then we could also say Usopp's Kabuto is a sniper and then that would bring almost every weapons user into question. I guess you're right, maybe we should leave it off and not have it on either of them. 05:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I dont see why not. Its a Robot okay, but he uses swords: making him a swordsman. Its not like a ship.. Franken Should Franken get its own page since it is a sword and every other named sword has a page? We should be consistent, I think. 05:54, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The sword is an attachment. Not necessary, I think. --Klobis 06:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Agree with Klobis, would be another unnecessary stub page. 12:13, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Just a question: you mean like the that links into the 8th Branch or the Eagle Launcher that links into Shepherd? 18:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) BF-38 (Merge?) All other "Battle Frankies " are lumped under the collective epynonymous page to sort them out, including the first 35, and both of Franky's cyborg bodies (BF 36 and BF 37). Given that the Franky Shogun is (quite clearly) BF 38, shouldn't it be merged with the Battle Franky page? 13th madman 13:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Franky's changes are on tabs. This is like 'Mini Merry' or 'Shark Submerge' that have their own page. I completely agree with this proposition, also its name is a bit too long so its even better if it will be called BF 38, its annoying to write search Iron Pirate Franky Shogun or link it somewhere, too long (like my sig XD) Change its name? Its a given name from the manga. No need to 'change' it cause its too long. This doesnt need to be merged cause things like that deserver their own page. Not true, BF 38 is mentioned in the tabs http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Frankies and all the other frankies like BF 36 and 37, so why not add another tab for the BF 38, it will have its own page T_T BF 38 is also a given namr in the manga, as the picture makes clear again, we should merge this page with battle frankies' one. Rayleigh92 (talk) 13:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I've been meaning to bring up this topic again for a while now, but yes, we should. Especially now that we can fit the words "Franky Shogun" inside of a tab so people don't get confused. 13:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) No, we shouldn't. It's big enough to merit its own article. Besides, the subpages on the Battle Frankies are for Franky's personal body design, which is why we have BF-36 and BF-37 as subpages. BF-38 is something else entirely, and so should stay separate except for the one little part we have there already. 14:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) By "merge", I meant that we institute this page as a tab to the Battle Frankies, in case that wasn't clear. And I'm not seeing how this is a bad idea, considering that this is a Battle Franky, and therefore is perfect for a subpage.... 14:19, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The Battle Frankies page is for Battle Frankies and Franky's fighting style/moves. This is a Battle Franky, and it is a large part of his current fighting style. The articles on BF-36 and 37 are much longer than this one, but they are still part of the Battle Franky article. I don't see why this isn't a part of that page. 14:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Because it is much longer than the others and not a part of his body modifications. Not to mention its the only one that has its own name beyond a BF number that isn't a body modification. There's a big difference. 14:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) No, that's not a big difference. We have a full page of Battle Frankies that aren't body modifications, so I don't see how that matters. It's a Battle Franky, and should be on the page. The fact that it isn't a body modification means absolutely nothing. 15:18, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with what PX said. Also, many of 38's attacks are combinations with Franky's actual body. I just makes sense to have the two merged. 15:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) A merge would be silly. It's fine as it is. 15:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Silly? How is it silly? It's perfectly logical to make the shogun a tab of the Battle Frankies page. It would be relatively simple to do, as there would still be a redirect to Franky Shogun. Unless you can come up with a good argument, I'm going to move this when I have some time. 17:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It's named. It has enough information. You can't move it without discussion. 17:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) It's too big to become a section on a page, and it doesn't fit as a subpage since those are about Franky himself, not the robot. As for the attacks, many of the attacks on the Gomu Gomu no Mi page are used in combination with Luffy's body, but you don't see us merging them. Franky Shogun has enough information to stand on its own, so we don't need to do anything with it. 17:34, January 17, 2013 (UTC) We're not merging the Franky Shogun with another page, we are making it a subpage of the Battle Frankies page. It will still stand on its own and be by itself, so I don't see what you are saying there. And I fail to see how any of these are part of Franky. Literally the only thing changing will be the title changing from "Franky Shogun" to "Battle Frankies/Franky Shogun". Given that the Shogun has BF-38 written on it, I don't see how this is a problem in any way. Hell, the Battle Frankies page even has the Shogun listed on it, right under Franky's modifications that he made to himself. 20:21, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The Shogun is the only thing that actually has its own name that aren't Franky's body modifications. The BF-X merely serves as a serial number of sorts. Franky Shogun doesn't go by BF-38, that is merely its number in the BF line. Franky never called it BF-38. Tabbing it would be the same as making a page called "Straw Hat Ships" and tabbing Going Merry and Thounsand Sunny as "Ship 1" and Ship 2", respectively. The robot is part of the line, yes, but it also separated itself from it at the same time. 21:11, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The fact that we tabbed Franky's body modifications with the Battle Frankies indicates that being in the same line does indicate something. If the Shogun is a Battle Franky, it should be a subpage, no matter if it was directly stated by Franky or not. It would still be separated, but it would also be tabbed. I feel like I've repeated the same arguments several times now, so if you are all so opposed to it, I'll back down. 23:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't get why there's all this problems about merge it under a tab. The page will not disappear and never will be fused with another one. it just will get a differential name. an this neither will put on any problem thanks to the redirect. if there's a page about Battle Frankies and this is a battle franky, where's the point against the merge??? Rayleigh92 (talk) 18:13, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, since we have merged all the battle frankies it's inconsistent to not merge this one as well. "Because it's long" is a reason to make it a tab and not a section, but not a reason to leave it as an article. I don't understand why you perceive it as some sort of "demoting"... there is no real difference. If we leave this article by itself, then we should separate all the batlle frankies as well. Nvm. Merge it 01:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Leave it, it's a special case. 02:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It could be merged into that article but only if it had its own tab then otherwise no. SeaTerror (talk) 02:52, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That's what the proposition is ST. DP. There's no reason to leave it out due to being a "special case". It needs to be part of the battle franky pages. 02:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Wait, how is it a "special case"? It's a numbered Battle Franky, so it should be on that page. And it's a longer article than most, so make it a tab. What's so bad about that? It's hard to find the way it is now. 05:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) It's not that hard to find. If it is, we can just make some redirects. It can stand on its own. 23:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The fact of the matter is that it would be better to move it. Easier to find, consistent, no loss of information at all. I'm not seeing any reason not to move it anymore. 23:54, January 19, 2013 (UTC) We should open a poll for it then. Make it only 10 minutes long. SeaTerror (talk) 00:03, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Seaterror, take it somewhere else. There isn't a need for a poll here yet. 00:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Technically, DP is the only person in the discussion who still doesn't think this should be merged/tabbed or whatever. So if there was to be a poll, the outcome would be clear. So DP, if you don't care particularly strongly about this issue, it would be great if you could allow us to just merge it and avoid another huge argument about talk page polls. If you do care strongly, we could also just wait until the forum is done. I just really don't want to see more useless bickering. 05:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ferk it, do whatever. I still don't think it needs to be merged, but if I'm impeding progress and yadayadayada, then go crazy. 05:12, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Well, DP sure is not the only one. I just didn't participate the discussion because it's futile to discuss here anyways. :But what comes now? Are "we" going going to merge Brachio Tank V and Black Rhino FR-U Unit IV into this article, too, as they are parts of Franky-shogun? Or are they about to be integrated and merged into Thousand Sunny together with all the other extra vehicles, which Franky-shogun is too? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 13:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :The reason that the Shogun was merged was due to its status as being in the Battle Franky line. None of the other pieces or the vehicles of the Sunny are part of the line, so they should not be merged. As for the merging of the other Vehicles into the Thousand Sunny page (or tabbing them together), that's a discussion for the Thousand Sunny page, not this one. 16:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm against this merge for the reasons stated above by DancePowderer and Pacifista15. MasterDeva (talk) 08:04, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Too late now. SeaTerror (talk) 08:50, January 24, 2013 (UTC) I misunderstood, I thought that it was going to be completely merged with the Battle Frankies and not as a tabbed article. I don't have a problem with its current form. MasterDeva (talk) 13:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC)